1. Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to a mobile communication device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a dual input user interface for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are becoming a common means of communication. For example, a mobile communication device can include a telephone keypad that a user actuates to place a telephone call to a friend. The user may also use the mobile communication device to send text messages to the friend. For example, alphanumeric characters are often assigned to a specific number of presses of specific numeric key. Thus, the user can perform text entry on a telephone keypad by pressing a numeric key a specific number of presses to obtain a desired alphanumeric character.
Unfortunately, pressing numeric keys numerous times for a specific character is inconvenient for the user. For example, numerous keypresses increases the amount of time necessary to compose a text message. The numerous keypresses also requires additional concentration by the user to keep track of the number of presses. The numerous keypresses further requires the user to frequently check a display to determine if the appropriate character has been entered.
Thus, there is a need for an mobile communication device that can provide for more convenient text entry functionality along with portable phone functionality.